They Need Each Other
by WebzForevz
Summary: After Karma and Liam break up, Amy might finally get a girlfriend, but what if Karma isn't so fond of the idea? Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

"You can't stop me Karma!" Amy yelled at her long time best friend.

"But what if she doesn't make you happy?" Karma replied, the evident jealousy becoming clearer.

"I don't get it. You tell me you don't feel the same but object when I finally have a date? Just because you and Liam did work out doesn't mean I don't deserve a chance at happiness Karma!" After Amy spilled out every last word, she scowled at the brunette and stormed off, leaving Karma to sulk and reevaluate everything she had said to Amy prior to the argument.

Later, Amy began to recap the fight on the phone.

"Yeah Shane, she sounded pretty jealous. No I was not hallucinating. I'm telling you, she might have some pent up feelings. Just because she dated Liam does not make her straight! Ugh, I have to go, I'm supposed to meet her at the coffee shop down the street. No, you can't stalk us to see how it goes! Alright, see ya." Amy hung up the phone after the extended conversation with her quote "GBF" Shane. Though he usually gave the best advice, today he fell flat assuming amy was wrong and Karma was showing no interest.

The tall blonde grabbed her coat and made her way out the door, right before being stopped by her slightly homophobic mother. "Where are you going, darling?" the older woman had asked.

Smirking, Amy realized this was her chance at showing her mother she was not straight. "Out, I have a date. With a girl." With that, she passed her mother and made her way down the sidewalk towards the shop, walking since she had no access to a vehicle.

When she arrived at the small venue, she was greeted by a shorter, dark haired girl. "Hi, I'm Reagan, you're Amy, right?" She questioned the blonde.

"Yeah, that's me. You're Shane's friend, the girl I'm meeting?"

"Yep! So, I ordered already, do you want to wait or get your good now?"

During the date, Amy learned Reagan was a DJ, but during the day was a waitress. They had most in common, with a few minor exceptions. Spending most of their time chatting, the good was becoming colder as the date wore on. "I had a really good time today, here's my number, call me?" Reagan said as she handed Amy a scrap of paper.

"Yeah, of course. I had a great time too." She responded. As both left, Shane stepped out from a booth and greeted Amy as she was walking out the clear glass door.

"So, I heard the date went well," he states, as Amy jumped.

"Holy crap, you scared me half to death!" The blonde yelled.

"Calm down, it wasn't even that shocking." He replied, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, and yeah, it went really well. Thanks for paring us up, it really helped me get my mind off Karma, she's been sending a lot of mixed signals."

"Yeah, sure she had," Shane responded.

"She has! It's like she knows she likes me, but she's too scared to admit it. It's almost as if she doesn't want to have feelings for me." Amy slightly shouted.

"Been there, done that, now you've got a new girl, so who cares? If she really liked you she would tell you."

"I guess you're right." Amy responded looking, up from the pavement

"Perfect!" Shane countered as he slightly pushed Amy's shoulder. "Now it's time for you to go to your next high school party!"

"No way you know I hate those!"

"Come on please, for once?" Shane attempted to give puppy dog eyes.

"Let's see, the last time I went to one I was, one outed as a lesbian, two, had to start a fake couple with my best friend leading me to fall in love with her, and three, had it all end in me revealing my love for her and sadly altering our friendship in the worst way."

"Well there's only like a 46% chance that will happen again," Shane joked, nudging Amy on her side.

"Fine, alright, I'll go, are you happy now?" Amy responded, perplexed on how she was persuaded into going. "I hope I won't regret this."

"Oh trust me, you won't," Shane responded, secretly forming a plan to bring Karma and Amy together. Though he was the one who pushed Amy to see Reagan, it was only to make Karma jealous. Little did Amy know, The slightly redheaded brunette would be at the party tonight, too. As the plan unraveled, they reached Amy's house to get her ready.

The party at seven, giving them two hours to get ready. Wow Shane was already, Amy took a bit longer. "I don't get it, why are the only shirts you own plaid or have food on them?" Shane complained.

"I don't know why but plaid just looks good on me, and food just looks good," Amy replied.

"Ha ha, very funny. I guess you can wear plaid, you do look pretty good in it. We have about thirty minutes to get there. Any late night gossip you want to talk about first?" Shane asked, checking his phone.

"Well, I heard Liam attempted to sleep with two girls this week after Karma dumped him he sleeps with girls when he's depressed or something." Amy revealed.

"Yeah, when this girl rejected him, he ended up sleeping with three girls in three nights. He doesn't take rejection very well."

After more secrets were spilled and the gossip had died down, they made their way to Shane's car. "You know, you never told me where this party was," Amy realized.

"Oh, no where important."

"You won't tell me which means it's somewhere bad. Is this some sort of emo satan worshiping cult party?"

"Psh, you wish. I'll tell you when we get there. Just be patient."

Amy sighed. "Fine but I get in trouble for it I'm blaming you, got it?

"Oh sweetie, if your traditional parents didn't disown you when they found out you were gay, you'll be fine."

"True. Are we there yet?" Amy huffed.

"Yep!" Shane exclaimed as he turned off the ignition.

"Wait this is-"

"Welcome to casa del Booker!" The brunette revealed as Amy pushed him over.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shane, I'm going to kill you," the blonde stated, teeth clenched.

"Oh please, you'll love it! I heard there are going to be some really hot girls here!" Shane responded, while getting up and dusting himself off. "By the way, rude."

"Rude? _I'm_ the rude one? If you didn't know, I have a girlfriend. You're the one that set us up, remember?" Amy questioned. Shane looked at the ground, then looked back up, smirking.

"She doesn't need to know…" he trailed off.

Amy shook her head in disbelief, and continued into the house, obviously infuriated that Shane brought her here and suggested hooking up with random bimbos. She might play for the other team, but that doesn't mean she'll go around finding a new girl every week. She definitely hates it when Shane does it, so why would it be any different if she did it?

As she walked in, she spotted a short brunette conversing with none other than the proclaimed douchebag on campus. "Booker…" she sneered as she watched Karma continue to talk to Liam.

The two were animately covering different topics as they drank the beer, Karma looking around the room while expressing her thoughts on the current topic. Amy chuckled, remembering how her friend always talked with the same enthusiasm. Then, she frowned, looking at Liam, who held his 'signature' smirk. He obviously thought something would happen tonight, but she sure was not going to let that happen. She had to stop it.

Then she remembered she had a girlfriend. One that she kind of liked. Amy shook her head, trying to rid herself of the tainted thoughts.

Keyword. _Trying. _No matter how much she attempted getting over Karma, it wasn't happening soon, even if she really needed it to. Her love for the short girl was overwhelming and it destroyed her when she got rejected by the only girl she ever was infatuated with. The only _person _she ever truly liked. "Well, I'm screwed."

The blonde looked down, obviously defeated when she saw Karma's eyes light up at Liam's words. When she looked up she saw the girl looking right in her direction, eyes wide. "Well," Shane came up from behind her. "I see you've been met with the surprise! So.. surprise."

"I guess I'm serious now on my threat. You. Are. Going. To. Die." Amy stared into Shane's eyes, and if looks could kill, Shane would be six feet under where it looked Amy was going to put him next.

"Look, I'm sorry, I just needed you to see Karma without all the convincing to go along with it." Shane sighed and looked down.

"Why did you want me to see Karma? You said yourself, she doesn't like me, and I'm still trying to get over her. I don't want to ruin our friendship further than I already have!" Amy whispered to Shane.

"Listen, I know you kind of want to blame this on me but-"

"It was your fault! If I hadn't kissed Karma I wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Okay, the fact is, you would've realized your feelings for Karma sooner or later! No matter how much you want to deny it, you had to have understood them at some point." Shane countered.

"Alright, I may admit that is true, but you dragged me to a party I didn't even want to go to show me Karma and try to get me to make out with some other girls too, when I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"

"Okay I know, I know, but is she even your 'girlfriend' anyway?" Shane raised one eyebrow, obviously questioning Amy's current relationship status.

"We went on like one date… does that not make it official?" Amy asked.

"I don't know, that's her call," Shane raised his hands. Amy closed her eyes and squeezed the bridge of her nose, not able to comprehend how relationships worked. "So come on, if she's not really your girlfriend, have some fun! I think truth or dare is about to start soon."

"Alright fine, but if this ends with me in some closet with another girl, I'm out."

"Weren't you already in the closet with another girl?" Shane replied. "Cough, Karma!"

"She's not in the closet, she's as straight as an arrow!"

"Yeah, and it appears you're as straight as a circle…"

"Shut up! So are we gonna play now or what?" Amy asked. Shane nodded, taking her hand, leading her to the circle where there sat Karma, Liam, Lauren, and others from their school. "Lauren? What.. I… When?"

"I got here right before you did idiot." Lauren scowled. Though Amy thought they were getting closer since the wedding, she guessed she didn't want to show it in public.

"Alright!" Liam clapped his hands together. "Time for a good ol' game of truth or dare!"

Amy looked around at the others, seeing Karma look up at Liam dreamily. "Ugh," She groaned. Just what she needed, watching the girl of her dreams watch the guy of her best friend's dream.

"So, I'll go first as usual." he scanned the room, looking eye to eye of who he should pick, when he stopped at Amy for a bit, shocked she would be here. "Amy." She always hated how he said her name, not that he pronounced it wrong, she just hated him saying anything. "Truth or dare?" he finished.

"Well… uh… t-truth?" she stuttered. She had no idea what was to come, though they did have a bonding moment during her time at his house, she didn't know what he had in mind.

"Well, you know I hate lying." he joked, "So… how heart broken were you when Karma ripped your heart out and stepped on it after pretending to be a lesbian?" he asked. Everyone gasped, as he smirked smugly. Karma looked up at him, distraught, and back at Amy.

"Well I uh, what?" Amy sputtered out. He was supposed to be the nice guy! Wait… Shane! She turned to look at him as he smiled at Liam. He set this up so Karma saw him as the bad guy! Damn it Shane, why?

"You heard me." Liam responded.

"Uh.. well… a lot. I really like her. No. I don't. I love her. More than anyone else in the world. Just like that." Amy looked at Karma, as a tear fell out of the shorter girl's eye. Amy smiled warmly, and got up.

"Where are you going?" Shane whispered.

"Out. Let's see if she follows." Amy strutted out of the room, now confident that Karma could feel the same way. Screw Reagan, Karma's the girl she's always wanted.

"Amy wait!" Karma yelled as she dashed after the blonde. She had always known it, and now was the perfect time to confess the underlying emotions she felt for her best friend. "I know what I said at the wedding. I was wrong. I just wanted a cliche ending, a knight in shining armour. But that's just it Amy, you're my night. You've saved me ever since we met, when you kicked sand in the boy's eyes who stole my lunch box." Karma recounted the time she met Amy, a tear of happiness fell from her eye mixed with tears of hurt from Liam's words still lingering. "What Liam said was true, I did break your heart, but I didn't mean to. But I do love you Amy. And I mean this when I say it. Just like that."

As Karma finished, Amy wiped a tear from her eye and slowly leaned in. As their lips collided, fireworks erupted between the two of them and Shane watched from the window. "Thanks for helping Liam," Shane looked up at his best friend, who was surprisingly also smiling.

"No problem buddy, they look really happy together." Liam stared longingly at Karma, but soon his memory was wiped of the feelings for her.

She was all Amy's now.


End file.
